


Hinata is protected

by the_bi_carra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Ever - Freeform, FTM Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protective first years, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, cuddles at the begining, dont mess with the first years, kind of, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bi_carra/pseuds/the_bi_carra
Summary: The first years still wanted to practice even though it was canceled. Someone from Shouyou's past shows up and is a rude as-, person.





	Hinata is protected

Tobio and Shouyou have been dating for a few months. Over that time they have grown even closer, naturally. Shouyou’s mom and Natsu were over the moon when they told them about their relationship. They haven’t told Tobio’s parents yet, but if anything the Hinata’s welcome him with open arms.

They were cuddling on Shouyou’s bed watching a movie with Natsu one night. She was intently watching the movie when Shouyou’s phone started ringing.

“Ughhhh,” He started complaining. “I don’t want to answer it.” He then got a look on his face when he looked at the caller ID.

“Who is it, Sho?” Tobio asked worry starting to edge on his voice. He got even more worried when Natsu saw the caller ID as well and tensed up.

Shouyou’s voice got very serious when he answered the phone. “What do you want? I told you to leave me alone a long time ago.”

Tobio could make out it was a man on the other side. _Who could this be that it him so mad and serious?_ he thought. His boyfriend is nothing but sunshine most of the time. He and Natsu jumped when Shouyou suddenly yelled to the person on the other line.

“LEAVE ME ALONE I’M HAPPY AND YOU CAN’T CHANGE THAT” Shouyou hung up the phone and got up and started pacing his room.

Tobio whispered to Natsu to leave and tell her mom what happened while he tried to calm down Shouyou. Once she left he watched him pace and tried talking to him. “Who was that and what happened between you two?”

Shouyou stopped right in front of his boyfriend and looked him in the eyes. “Someone who was once something then nothing to me in a moment.” Tears started falling down his cheeks as he started to break down.

Tobio just held him tightly letting him get all the tears out of his system. He ended up falling asleep and dreaming of a time not so long ago but felt like an eternity ago.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why? Why can’t you just understand this is who I am.” Shouyou remembers it vividly. The tears threatening to fall as the boy before him said the worst words ever.

“You want to know why? It’s because when you confessed to me I thought you were a girl. Not a boy. I can’t date you anymore. Goodbye.” His first boyfriend spat these words at him and turned to leave.

He didn’t have a chance to leave before Shouyou stood up and yelled, “DON’T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! AT LEAST I KNOW WHO I TRULY AM, AND ITS NOT A JACK*** LIKE YOU!” the tears fell as he ran.

 

* * *

 

 

Shouyou woke up tightly wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. He snuggled closer and wrapped his arm tighter around Tobio. He started to wake up and squeezed Shouyou almost too tight but not tight enough. Then the thought dawned on him, _Why IS Tobio in my bed?_

Tobio looked at the clock and it was close to five in the morning. He heard his boyfriend mumble something. “I can’t hear you if you mumble, babe.”

“Oh, I hadn’t realized I said it out loud.” His boyfriend replied sheepishly.

After a few seconds with still no answer, he pushed further. “And what did you mumble?”

“I was just wondering why you’re still here. You usually have to get back home.”

“After what happened last night I decided to call my parents and tell them I was staying over. I said your mom pressured me to because ‘it was too late to walk home’.”

“I’m glad you did. Thank you Tobio, for everything. I love you.” No matter how many times he tells his boyfriend that it never stops Tobio’s heartbeat from hammering.

“I love you too, Dumbass.”

 

School was the normal, boringness as usual. The only thing that was out of place was after school practice was canceled. Not having any of that, Shouyou texted Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi to see if they still wanted to have practice. “I texted them wondering if they wanted to have a first years only practice.” He told Tobio during lunch.

“That’s good, you’ve been fidgeting all day. What did they say?”

“Yamaguchi said he and Tsukishima could go and Yachi said it sounds fun.”

The rest of the day went by, thankfully, faster than the first half. Once they all got to the gym they started warming up. 

“Tobioooooo, TOSS TO ME!” being the softy he is for his boyfriend he, of course, did.

They did some of the exercises they could do with only the five of them. After an hour they took a break, and Yamaguchi went to get water. The other four were talking when all of a sudden they heard Yamaguchi say, “Hey you can’t go in there.”

They immediately went to see what was happening. When they got to the Gym doors Shouyou stopped dead in his tracks. The intruder was about to regard everyone when he made eye contact with Shouyou. “Well, well, well if it isn’t little Hinata.” Everyone looked between the two. There was one thing on all their minds, _they know each other?_

“You can’t be here,” Shouyou said through gritted teeth. “Last I checked I told you to leave me alone.”

Yamaguchi was behind Tsukishima and Yachi behind Tobio.

“Aww, would you look at that. Looks like you have two couple friends and you’re just a fifth wheel. Not that surprising considering what you are.”

Tsukishima punched the guy straight in the jaw. Everyone stood there shocked. “Tsukishima?” Shouyou asked unsure of what just happened.

Ignoring the looks and Shouyou hew said, “NO ONE bothers my friends. Only I can.” He goes back over to Yamaguchi (who immediately started to make sure his hand was okay) and says to Tobio, “I think the rest is yours king, I mean he did disrespect your boyfriend, not mine.”

“Wait, you’re saying _Hinata_ has a boyfriend? Unbeliev-“

He was cut off with another punch to the face. This time by Tobio, who felt a hand on his arm before he was going to go in for another hit. Looking over to see Shouyou. Tobio backed up so Shouyou could do something.

“Let Yachi look over your hand. I can’t have my setter being broken can I?” He said smiling at his boyfriend. He then turned his attention to the boy on the floor. “You know, I trusted you. you were my first boyfriend.” Yamaguchi and Yachi audibly gasped. “After my family, you were the first person I came out to, and you broke my heart. I thought that most people would be like that. Boy, was I wrong. “

The boy started to get up before Shouyou kicked him. “I’m not done, and you will listen. Right, so. When I first came to this club and school I was worried to come out. When the team first found out I was scared. It was around the same time I started having feelings for my, now,  boyfriend. I’ve grown a lot since you last saw me.” Shouyou took a deep breath. “When you called me last night. I realized how much has changed since that day. How much I’ve changed.”

Shouyou held out his hand to the boy. He took it and got up, not expecting to get punched again. this time by Shouyou. “NOW LEAVE, LEAVE THIS GYM AND LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS TIME LISTEN TO ME!” and with that, he left. “Well then, I’m glad that’s over. Yamaguchi! How’s Tsukishima’s hand?”

“U-uh, good he just needs to ice it and bandage it,” Yamaguchi said back.

“Yachi!” she squeaked and jumped. “How’s Tobio’s hand? Is it the same?”

“Yes, h-he just needs i-ice and bandaged.”

“Good. How about we clean up and go to Coach Ukai’s shop to get ice and meat buns. Yamaguchi, I trust you to properly bandage Tsukishima at home and I, Tobio.”

Totally shocked at his behavior they didn’t question it and agreed it _was_ that best thing to do.

When they got to the shop they had to explain everything that happened to a seriously pissed looking Coach. “You better be happy I’m keeping this between us. We all know Daichi would kill you all. Don’t forget to come up with a good excuse for your bandaged hands.”

And with that, they left to their separate ways. Once they got to Shouyou’s house he explained the situation more in-depth to Tobio. He got even madder and wanted to punch the guy again. Shouyou had to talk him down from finding his address and killing him.

 

Daichi Found out what really happened in the gym, and Suga almost had a heart attack after finding out his babies could have gotten hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have never written a fanfic before and did this on a whim. Please don't judge too much. ~.~


End file.
